


First Win

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird





	First Win

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Kon and Tim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7551) by policeghost/Mel. 



It’s a horrible habit that he’s gotten himself into ever since he took on his new role. As if he hadn’t earned enough concern from friends and family when he had just been Robin, he found a way to work himself that much harder as Red Robin. More nights with less sleep, more patrol with less time to eat. He found a way to balance the life of Tim Drake-Wayne with the new vigilante of Red Robin that the public questioned a lot more than they trusted. He was earning that trust again, though he hadn’t really done anything to lose it. It hadn’t been his choice to leave them as Robin, but of course it wasn’t as if they knew that it was him behind the mask. They didn’t know the real person who donned the uniform every time to rescue the city from certain danger time and time again, and they never could. It had just been a fresh start in every way, and he’d managed to figure out every other part of his life — being a son without a father, being the newly adopted son of a man who had been a kind of father for so long anyway, losing him, losing his friends, and more.

He’d been able to figure that out, so taking on every other new aspect of his life had nearly been too easy.

But all of that was in the past. He’d gotten back almost everything he’d lost — he’d never be able to get his parents back, but that was something he’d accepted — and he’d become that much more trusted by the public he was so dedicated to protecting. His teammates had even come to a new appreciation for his capabilities. It was a good feeling. And though he was doing well, he was taking care of everyone but himself. 

It seemed that Conner was the one to see that.

It was his fourth night with no sleep, settled atop one of the gargoyles in the city as he scanned the radio waves for any reports that would catch, and require, his attention. Or, that was what he had been doing before a certain meta had interrupted. While it was something that still earned a bit of irritation from Tim, it was also something he had long learned to appreciate. After all, he’d learned what it felt like to be without it. 

No one needed any kind of enhanced sight, let alone x-ray vision, to see the tired and worn circles under the eyes of the lone bird, or the way his cheeks seemed to be just a bit thinner, paler, than they normally were. They didn’t need such sight when he wasn’t wearing the cowl, but even that couldn’t fool Kon. X-ray vision gave him a constant view of the strain that the other boy was putting on himself. Pulling his cowl back, blue stared into blue, both unrelenting with their stubborn attitudes. 

“I’m fine.” Tim insisted for the countless time that day, and even that week, though the Super seemed less than convinced.

“Yes. Of course you are, Tim. I’m sure you looking that exhausted is just a front to fool the bad guys into a false sense of security.”

The stare down continued in close proximity, Kon edging closer to somehow further add to his point, all until their foreheads touched. The former Robin could not possibly understand how such a thing could have possibly been helping his case, but soon realized that with so little distance between them that his own fight was wavering a little. His eyes had the urge to look away, his scowl beginning to falter. No, Kon couldn’t possibly win! That wouldn’t be fair. He wasn’t even doing anything wrong because he was fine.

But maybe it wasn’t just that he was tired, or that he hated rejecting anything that Kon did after the fact that he had him back here to do anything at all. Maybe it was because of the way, and how closely, he saw the worry that was reflected in sky blue hues. Worry that was just for him. That gaze, so intense, so determined, warmed him to the core and wrapped around him like a warm blanket — just as warm as the feeling of Kon’s TTK washing over him. The way his lips struggling to settle into a fine line, or a pout — both out of his determination to win out. His eyebrows were knitted together as he seemed to have a deep kind of concentration, as if it was a new mental strategy he was trying to implement. 

He was giving in too easily, and he knew it. Even though he had been putting up a fight for days, feeling himself suddenly melt just because he had gotten so close and stared… That was weak of him and he knew it.. but couldn’t mind too much. So what if he gave up the fight a little easier. He had Kon back, and he supposed the topic at hadn’t wasn’t too high on the list of importance. 

Eyes flicked to the side, his lips downturned in somewhat of a pout as a result of his thoughts, he sighed. “…My apartment?” That was the offer, and Kon briefly grinned before closing the small gap between them for a moment or two. Once he drew back, his grin was in place again as he scooped the smaller hero into his arms and took off in the direction of their newly decided location. This was a battle Kon would remember winning. After all, it was practically something of legend for someone to win out against the determination and stubbornness of a Bat.


End file.
